080214-MerrowAcenia
06:03 GT: Acenia knocks on Merrow's door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:04 AA: Merrow answers the door. "Oh, Acenia. Please come in." He makes way for her. 06:05 GT: She's holding something behind her back, and skips inside in such a way that he cannot see what it is. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:05 GT: "Thank you~" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:06 AA: "Are you finally going to tell me what those plans mother said you had were?" 06:07 GT: Acenia becomes bright pink again. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:07 GT: "Uhh...." she holds out a small pink satchel. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:08 AA: "Oh! Is this for me?" Merrow takes the satchel. "What's the occasion?" 06:09 AA: He's smiling happily, as he begins to fumble with the strings. 06:09 GT: "Uhm... it just seemed like a good time..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:09 GT: Inside is an amulet bearing a seal, but it looks a bit high-tech and seems like it will open. It's laying on a bed of Tyrian colored pumpkin seeds. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:11 AA: "Oh my. He pulls out the amulet and examines it with reverence for a little while before putting it on. "This seal....would this be one of the spells you were preparing?" 06:11 GT: "Yep!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:12 AA: He smiles and puts on the amulet. "Is this the right way to wear it?" 06:12 GT: "Yep! You should open it too!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:12 AA: "Oh!" Merrow goes to open it. 06:13 GT: Inside is much like a smartphone~ Its actually probably a little nicer than the one you have currently. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:14 AA: "Ahh" he chuckles. "A plan to keep me from accidentally 'lending out' my phone?" His smile is slightly embarassed, but mostly appreciative. 06:14 GT: "Not really. But moreso, if others don't know you have it, you can at least keep track of what they're doing with it." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:15 AA: "Oh. That's rather clever. Thank you." He kisses her gently on the cheek. 06:15 GT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:15 AA: "And what sorts of seeds are these?" 06:15 GT: "Rubi helped. Those are pumpkin seeds! We're gonna make pie later." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:16 AA: "Oh! I don't know if I have any garden space to plant them in though." 06:17 GT: "You eat them! They're toasted!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:18 AA: "You do?" He sounds surprised, and tries one. A face of pleasant surprise crosses his face. "Not bad." 06:18 AA: "And you said you're making pie?" 06:19 GT: "Yeah! Rubi told me there's pumpkin pie!! Humans have some really good food..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:19 AA: "I look forward to trying it." 06:19 GT: "Uh, also. I got a present from Darmok?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:19 GT: She produces a small tablet-looking thing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:19 AA: "Did you? What sort of present?" 06:20 GT: "It's a YLIP. From Arena? Apparently it's supposed to help me until someone fulfills my primer. Which I need to make." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:21 AA: "'YLIP?' 'Primer?' I know Darmok has spoken of primers before....was that not just a metaphor for matespritship?" 06:21 AA: "They are actual artifacts of some sort?" 06:22 GT: "It's actually... like a formal request for traits you'd like in a partner. The first person to be able to fill the primer becomes the partner." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:22 AA: "Oh!" 06:22 AA: "Well..." he blushes. "...be sure to let me know once you've made yours." 06:22 GT: "This is actually really educational about Twink culture! honestly... And it installed Trollian!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:23 AA: "It does look like an impressive piece of technology." 06:25 GT: "Well... I can't yet. I have to try to talk to my mother or to... LovelyLibrarian some numbers blah blah. And ask them about Castes and Stims. Because Partners are supposed to compliment each other. So... since you can't change? I have to find a way to be compatible, I think." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:25 GT: "It's still really confusing!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:26 AA: "You don't have to change for me, Acenia. I'm quite happy with you." 06:27 GT: "But I can't make a primer if I don't do that. I think... and both Scarlet and Darmok seem to think it's really important." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:27 GT: "And that the other twinks will be after me if I don't." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:27 AA: Merrow takes this in with a resigned half-frown. "Very well. If that's what it takes, and what you want. But don't change too much, okay?" 06:27 GT: "I'll try not to!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:28 GT: "You always have the option of not fulfilling the primer if I do." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:28 GT: She seems a little sad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:28 AA: Merrow looks shocked at the very idea. 06:29 AA: "Acenia....I want to be with you. For my own sake. But you know that even if I didn't, I would be obligated to do so per the duties of my office." 06:29 GT: "I know..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:29 GT: "I think I need to ask Scarlet more about all this if I can." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:30 AA: "And if you must change to be 'compatible...' Well, what's good for the ladyhonkbeast is good for the gentlemanhonkbeast." 06:30 GT: "I'll send you a text when I know more? I might be wrong about changing!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:30 GT: (( i gotta go )) 06:31 AA: Merrow sighs, but it's not a sigh of disappointment so much as contentment. He kisses her on the forehead. "Either way. I will do whatever I must to adjust to any changes you must undergo."